


【黑白黑】【理智蒸发EX】国王可以是任何职业但不可以是牧师的故事 【20-04-16】

by ShadowSelina



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina
Summary: * 正如标题所言，这是平行世界的安度因在作为其他任何职业的情况下与拉希奥重逢时发生的故事。* 反正就是个短篇沙雕脑洞，别介意。* OOC是肯定会有的……
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 3





	【黑白黑】【理智蒸发EX】国王可以是任何职业但不可以是牧师的故事 【20-04-16】

**Author's Note:**

> * 正如标题所言，这是平行世界的安度因在作为其他任何职业的情况下与拉希奥重逢时发生的故事。  
> * 反正就是个短篇沙雕脑洞，别介意。  
> * OOC是肯定会有的……

  1. 战屌



黑龙从王座间的一头被打飞到另一头并陷入大理石墙壁时发出的巨响回荡在整个暴风城的上空。无论是士兵还是平民都停下了手中的动作，不约而同地望向了要塞的方向。

镶金玫瑰旅店的老板娘擦了擦手里的杯子叹气。这次是谁要遭殃了？

而要塞内部，在飞扬的尘土和落石之间，拉希奥跌跌撞撞地咳嗽着从地上爬起来，接着低头堪堪躲过昔日挚友的拳头。他早就该想到的，已经好几年了，以前的那个男孩肯定已经成长为一个男人了——但是他真没想到那个有些瘦弱的男孩最后变成了这个样子，虽然比不上瓦里安·乌瑞恩那样雄壮，但那身盔甲下包裹的绝对是比古神还恐怖的肌肉。他又想起了之前听到的传闻，至高王和大酋长在洛丹伦的战场上1v1打了个五五开——

“安度因，我——”他捂着脸试图解释。

“闭嘴吧你。”至高王没有给他这个机会，黑着脸啪地掰开手里的萨拉迈尼，“真有你的啊，拉希奥。你还有脸回来。我看你这脸皮也不薄，过几招应该不会痛吧？”

“会痛，会痛！等、等下，你真的听我解释——”

看着至高王一只手像提小鸡一样把黑龙扔到肩上走向要塞的训练场，肖尔大师和格雷迈恩交换了一个复杂的眼神。后者需要好好计算一下修复王座间墙壁所需要的资金，而前者则需要考虑给一头重伤的黑龙治疗所需要的人力和物力，以及至高王卧室里的床的加固事宜。

  1. 法爷



“咩。”

“咩！”

“咩——”

国王转头瞟了一眼脚边的黑色绵羊，后者正一脸怨念地用红宝石般的眼睛瞪着他。安度因内心毫无波动甚至有点想笑。

“别嚷嚷了。瞧瞧你干过的那些破事，当年在潘达利亚你给我的那一拳我可记着呢。用个变羊术让你好好反思一下不算过分吧？”

“咩！！！”过分！非常过分！黑龙在内心里无声地嘶吼着。

黑色的绵羊继续委屈巴巴地望着他一副快哭出来的表情。金发的年轻人终究还是有些于心不忍，叹了口气拍拍绵羊的脑袋：“好了，知道了。等我气消了我会听你解释的。现在让我把这本书看完。”

……就是要是被吉安娜阿姨知道了的话，肯定又会被教训说“魔法不应该用在这种奇奇怪怪的地方”之类的。

真是……怀念塞拉摩的大法师还在的日子啊。

  1. 圣骑



黑龙一脸惊恐地注视着手持剑盾的国王身后在耀眼的圣光中缓缓张开的金色翅膀。

  1. 猎爹



“……安度因，我们一定要这样吗？”

“不是你说的吗？”国王擦拭着手里的弓瞟了黑龙一眼，“之前可是你自己说你觉得你欠我的，想要补偿来着？”

“是，但是……”拉希奥紧张地咽了下口水，“我是说，我指的是我可以提供军事咨询和意见之类的，不是指……”

“那个也很重要。”安度因一本正经地指出，“但是我想试试这个。你说了不管什么补偿都可以的。”

虽然很想反驳，但他好像的确有在某天晚上的床上说过这句话。拉希奥绝望地咽了咽口水，靠墙站好，任由人类蒙上自己的双眼然后把一个鲜红的苹果放在他头顶。

“放心啦，不会杀了你的。”似乎是察觉到了他的紧张，安度因带着笑意的声音从稍微远一点的地方响起，“我箭术很好的，绝不会伤到你。”

“很好是有多好？”

“认真的吗？拜托啊拉希奥，之前在潘达利亚的时候你也跟我一起去打过猎的，你应该知道我箭术有多好吧？哦对了，之前我被你姐姐绑架的时候，我可是一箭射中了她的眼睛，对，就是左眼——”

“所以说我才会担心啊喂！！！——”

  1. 术士（？）



“安度因，我……”

“闭嘴。签还是不签？”

“可是我——”

“是是是，你很抱歉，我知道。”人类不耐烦地打断他，“签订契约或者被扔进地牢喂地狱犬和小鬼。自己选吧。”

最终黑龙哭着签下了长达数百年的无偿劳动契约，内容包括但不限于为联盟提供军事和战略咨询、动用耐萨里奥的私人宝库提供财力支援、将黑爪卫士整合入SI7为国王所用，担当国王的私人坐骑，以及担当国王的私人玩具等一系列不平等条约。拿到契约的安度因笑得像只偷了腥的猫，而拉希奥则在某天晚上被补魔榨干之后瘫在床上思考着到底是什么时候以前那个天真的男孩变成了现在的魔鬼。还是个让他无法拒绝的魔鬼。

  1. 武僧



“喝完。”国王微笑着把酒杯往前一推，“这可是我亲自酿的，天知道要在那么多的公文里抽时间来酿酒有多不容易。迷雾酒肆的酒好喝不？没错，我跟童福学的。多喝点，我记得你很喜欢那里的酒吧？”

“咕唔——”真的喝不下了！一口都喝不下了！黑龙只感觉天旋地转脑袋发晕眼前发黑，但是望着安度因的假笑和他身后那根至少十几公斤重的禅杖，他最终还是没敢说出口。

  1. 贼皇



近日暴风城发生多起针对军事顾问拉希奥·普瑞斯托的刺杀事件，虽然刺客目前没有得手但城市卫队仍希望各位居民能够保持警惕、注意安全，并协助举报可疑人员。据悉，在近日的一次新闻发布会上，军事顾问声泪俱下地控诉军情七处滥用职权、公报私仇，让特工在半夜潜入他的卧室进行不可描述操作。间谍大师马蒂亚斯·肖尔与安度因·乌瑞恩陛下对此表示并不知情。后者在接受采访时被问及与普瑞斯托先生的关系，但只是微笑着提及普瑞斯托先生曾经与他是好友并经常陪练潜行技术，并赠与了他现在惯用的匕首。本报记者在当时听见了普瑞斯托先生在背景里惨烈的“你说谎！”的喊声，但乌瑞恩陛下再三保证那只是幻觉。暴风城八卦日报4月9日电。

  1. 德鲁伊（？）



“不，不要是枭兽形态！救命啊——”

  1. 死亡骑士（？）



“安度因——”

“……。”

“对不起，安度因。对不起。”黑龙艰难地从喉咙里挤出话语，声音颤抖不知是因为恐惧还是悲伤，“我以为我能帮到些什么的。我以为我还有机会。我——”

“晚了。”

他被另一个嘶哑的声音打断。冰冠冰川的寒风呼啸在耳边，可是没有什么比那个熟悉又陌生的声音更让他心寒。死亡骑士的手紧紧掐着他的脖子；拉希奥挣扎着，感觉自己快要窒息了。

就在他彻底眼前一黑晕过去前，对方松开了对他的钳制。黑龙跌落在地上如获大赦，大口汲取着氧气，直到他感觉符文剑冰冷的剑刃靠在他脸上——

“你来晚了。”

安度因·乌瑞恩僵硬地重复着，毫无生气的白发在风中飘动，遮住了那双冰蓝色的眼睛。他看不到他的表情。

“拉希奥。你要是在暴风城陷落之前回来，我们本来还是可以好好告别的。”

利刃划过空气的声音——然后暴雪下的夜幕归于寂静。

  1. 牧师（？）



虽然氛围紧张，但他们仍然保持了冷静。国王和黑龙进行了长谈，讨论了将来的战略，甚至还在之后一起吃了晚饭。然后他们走进了同一间卧室。

在酣畅淋漓的深入♂交流之后，他们拥抱着彼此沉沉睡去；直到半夜，拉希奥被四肢上冰凉的触感惊醒。睁开眼时他的四肢已经被黑色的触手固定在床上，而罪魁祸首此刻正好整以暇一丝不挂地坐在床尾看着自己的“大作”。

一股寒气从拉希奥的头顶窜到脚底。“安度因，为什么……”

“没为什么。只是刚才我想了想，就这么原谅你果然还是有些可惜。”金发青年歪了歪头。

“但是——但是你不是牧师吗——”

“是这样没错。”清冷的月光之下安度因笑得格外开心，暗影从他的四肢渐渐爬上他的脸颊，爬进他的眼瞳。“但是拉希奥，你忘记了吗——我可是个暗牧啊？”


End file.
